That's A Bloody Time Turner, You Idiot
by JustARandomHuman
Summary: The Golden Maurader's leader is always causing trouble however, this time they may have gone just a teensy, tiny bit too far. Let's see what happens when a certain troublesome trio manages to land the next generation back in time. J.K Rowling owns the characters, not me even if I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

It all started on an August night in the Potter's Palace. All the adults had to go to one of the ministry conferences that were held every month and they had left Teddy in charge. Teddy Lupin-Potter was a twenty- three year old auror who was engaged to Victoire Weasley, the eldest of the next generation. All the kids had been left with the couple and they were to keep an eye out for them.

It was 2020 and Golden Mauraders were all together which can never mean anything good ESPECIALLY if it's James, Fred II and Louis. James, Fred and Louis were on the top floor of Potter's Palace and it just so happened that this was the floor that led to their uncle ( or dad in James' case) Harry's office. You see, a while ago, James had played a little prank on his dear brother Albus and had the Mauraders Map confiscated from him as punishment. Now the boys found it the perfect opportunity to get it back with no parents to get them in trouble and Teddy too busy with Victoire.

As the boys entered the office, something caught Fred's eyes.  
" Oi James, Louis, look what I found." Fred told his fellow troublemakers.  
" Let's ask Teddy what it is." Louis suggested. Being the smart one really helped at times as the boys agreed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the next generation was doing various different activities. Teddy and Victoire were discussing plans for the upcoming wedding. Rose and her new friend Scorpius Malfoy reading and talking. Lily and Hugo were talking about random things with Roxanne Weasley, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander occasionally popping in. Molly and Lucy were reading the same book over and over and Dominique was reading a muggle fashion magazine called 'Vogue' even though she didn't know who half the people were. The atmosphere was noisy yet calm ,that is, until the trio came running in.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

" Leave that ALONE James!" Teddy yelled.  
" Nope. Fred CATCH IT!" James shouted to Fred. Fred reached for the golden necklace thingy but missed. It fell to the floor and the last thing that was heard was Victoire screeching at James before a whirlwind of sand engulfed them.

 _" James you idiot. You are sooo dead!"_  
 _" Get of me Fred, you're heavy!"_  
 _" Lily, you need to lose weight"_  
" Albus, get your elbow out my face!"  
 _" JAMES POTTER, FRED WEASLEY, LOUIS WEASLEY! I SWEAR AFTER ME AND YOUR MOTHERS ARE DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER WENT IN THAT OFFICE!"_  
 _" Victoire look. Stop shouting at the idiots their mothers are more scarier and you know."_  
All of a sudden, about a dozen wands were pointed at the teens.  
" Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" It was Sirius Black and he was fuming. In all the commotion, the teens from 1995 had come back downstairs to see what was happening yet no one bothered to do anything.  
Then Teddy bravely stood and talked to them." We will answer your questions but first I need you to put your wands away, you're scaring the kids and what year is it and where are we?".  
Molly Weasley soon said an answer and nicely told the man who was known as Sirius, " Come on Sirius, they can't be dangerous, they're just kids. And dear, it's 1995 and you're at Grimmauld Place."  
" Bloody hell James. Look what you did, you sent us back in time!" This surprised the adults as they didn't think such a loud voice ppl, come from such the small child who was a complete Ginny look-alike and also the fact that they were from the future

It took a while but the future children had finally got the past convinced they were from the future.  
" Well, how about we go into the living room and you can introduce yourselves." The welcoming voice of Molly Weasley suggested. So they all got comfortable vin the living room with the children in a line, no doubt, formed by Victoire. By now, the past and the future teens were present (except Percy ) as well as Molly and Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snaps, Nymphandora Tonks, Minerva Mcgonagall and Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

Then a nervous adult with turquoise-ish hair and eyes stepped up presumably to introduce himself. Sure enough, he did. " Hi. I'm Edward Lupin. Call me Teddy."  
" I have a son!"  
" Told you you'd find someone Moony."  
" Anyways, I'm twenty-three, was in Hufflepuff," Tonks smiled at this. " I was head boy and am now working as an auror. I'm also engaged to Victoire here." Teddy said pointing to a blonde girl who was surely part veela." No, I'm not a werewolf." He said when Remus was about to ask something.  
" Who's the mother?" Remus then asked recovering from his shock.  
In return, Teddy changed his hair to a bubblegum pink: the same colour as Tonks'. Tonks burst into tears of joy and ran to hug Teddy before shortly being joined by Remus Lupin.

The happy couple was then broken when an older version of Harry stepped out with a cocky grin. " Good evening people. My fantabulous name is James Sirius Potter" This cause many exclamations.  
" Hey Harry, you have a son!" By Ron, " Thanks for naming him after me Prongslet" by Sirius,  
" Who's the mother?" By a curious Hermione and  
" I HAVE A SON!" By Harry and this was by far the loudest.  
" As I was saying before I was interrupted," James continued earning apologetic looks from those who had just spoken. " I'm in seventh year on the quidditch team as chaser and I'm captain. In proud Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart and I want to be an auroral after I leave. I have two siblings and we'll tell you or parents afterwards. I am the leader of the Golden Mauraders, a pranking group and by far the best. So without further comments, my siblings"

At this moment, a carbon copy of Harry stepped forward followed by the Ginny look-alike who had scolded James earlier. The copy of Harry talked first, " Hiya. My name is Albus Potter-"  
James interrupted "full name Al"  
" Fine but dad has a reason. Albus Severus Potter. My dad had his reasons! I'm a fifth year and I have two best friends in Ravenclaw and we all love reading. " his voice going increasingly higher so as to avoid accusations thrown at Harry. With that, he stepped back to let his sister introduce herself.

" Lily Luna Potter. Nice to meet you. I'm a third year Gryffindor and I have one best friend called Hugo. I got a seeker position I'm my first year just like dad after a little convincing for Minnie. I am a proud member of the Golden Mauraders and the second youngest of the lot." This was the Potters done. Now they just had to reveal the mother. This would certainly be a shock.  
The three kids then started talking at the same time," And our mother is...drum roll please" and as if on cue, the future kids started banging their hands on the table, " GINNY MOLLY WEASLEY" this was when hell broke loose.

It took a while but the kids had finally got everyone to calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

It was definitely a shock to find that The Harry Potter would marry Ginny Weasley in the future. All the Weasley boys were glaring at Harry, Mrs Weasley was always saying things like, " Oh Harry. Yore really part of the family now!" and, " Arthur. Now we have grandchildren !". In all this, the time travellers (and Hermione) were in hysterics whilst Harry and Ginny were a shade of red that would definitely rival Ginny's hair.

It took a while but it all settled down soon. Just then, a girl with the famous Weasley red hair stepped up to introduce herself. " Hi. My name is Rose Weasley and I'm in my fifth year. My best friend is Al here," she said pointing to Albus, "I have a boyfriend called Scorpius and he's in Gryffindor as well. I love reading and I want to get good owls this year so I really want to get back in time or I won't be able to study enough." She continued her voicing getting more and more distressed as she thought about owls until a soothing voice came from somewhere in the shadows calming her down " Relax Rosie. We'll get back in time." This was the voice of Scorpius ,her boyfriend. in the background, you could hear something like " Definitely Hermione's daughter" supposedly from Fred or George ; you could never really tell.

A few moments later, another Weasley with red hair slightly lighter than Ron's stepped up clearly shy. " Hi. My name is Hugo Weasley and I'm a keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team like my dad." At this, there were many exclamations of that not happened yet from the future teens. " I love Wizard's Chess and you'd be crazy to try beat me."  
Then ,just like with the Potter's, the two children started talking simultaneously, " And our parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley or Granger."

If the fact that Ginny Weasley would marry THE Harry Potter was a shock, it was nothing compared to this. Unlike Harry and Ginny, the couple in question, were as pale as Mrs Weasley's white sheets (and her sheets are quite clean). Galleons were exchanged until Hermione shouted having recovered from the shock, " You bet on US!?"To which several replies of " obviously," or " It was a matter of time, " came. After Hermione's ' outburst ' Harry and Ginny were grinning like idiots at their best friends ( or best friend and brother in Ginny's case ).


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

Next came what just might cause an outbreak of accusations for it was those three BLONDE siblings who were part of the Weasley family.

A girl with light blonde hair and a hearty smile then stepped up. It was evident that she was part veela. " Hello. My name is Victoire Weasley a-" but she was cut of by an exclamation from Ron" How can you be a Weasley if you have blonde hair?" Victoire replied, "If you waited, i would have told you. Any ways, I am twenty-two, I was in Hufflepuff and I am engaged to Teddy. When my siblings introduce themselves, we'll tell you our parents." Just as she finished this sentence, another girl with blonde and turquoise hair stepped up.

" Hey. My name is Dominique Weasley and I'm ninteen. I work as a fashion designer and I love dying my hair. It was originally the Weasley red. I played chaser in Gryffindor Quidditch team and I'm tougher than I look." She got through all this without any outbreaks except from the Weasley twins , as in Fred and George, asking who their parents were presumably to tease them.

Then a blonde haired kid stepped up. " Hi, my name is Louis Weasley," to which the twins exclaimed, " How many Weasley's with blonde hair are there?" Louis ignored the question and went on. " I love pranking and quidditch but I'm not one of the quidditch obsessed people like Lily and Hugo" he pointed to the two in question and got an angry smack on the head from Lily- she is definitely like Lily Ev-Potter. " I'm in sixth year and belong as a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

" And our parents are..." these siblings really did love keeping people in suspense. Bill had a very good idea of who the mother and father was causing him to blush a light shade of red. This, of course, couldn't go unnoticed by the Weasley twins ( as in Molly and Lucy, Fred and George and Fred and Roxanne) who started laughing. When the laughter died down, the siblings finished," Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour!" Several cries came from the room at that.

From Fred and George, " He wasn't just helping her 'eemproove 'er eengleesh"

From the Golden Trio, " Fleur as in Fleur Delacour of the Triwizard's Champion?"

From Ginny, " You mean Bill marries Phlegm!?"

From Charlie, " Congratulations! You got the Veela!"

Mrs Weasley burst into tears yet again. Mr Weasley looked proud while Bill blushed and the remainder of the crowd were in hysterics.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

As these twins stepped up, one thought ran through their minds,  
" Our dad is still a jerk. How will everyone react ?"

Nervously, they stepped out of line arms linked. The two were possibly the closest twins apart from Fred and George. Then Molly, the older of the two by three and a half minutes, started," I'm Molly Weasley the second-" then her twin interjected,  
"And I'm Lucy Weasley-" then they began talking together.  
" We are both in Gryffindor but everyone thinks we should be in Ravenclaw because we love reading,". As they finished this sentence, Fred spoke up, " Ah, George, don't you just love twins?" To which George replied, " Indeed Freddie." Wiping of a tear that was never there with an amused expression. It pained the future children, especially Fred an Roxanne, to see how happy their uncle George/dad was before his twin's untimely death at the battle of Hogwarts. To break the silence that followed, Lucy spoke up, " We like playing pranks with our cousins and friends and we love each other." At this, the adults all 'aawed'.

After a few seconds of silence, Hermione from the past spoke up." So, who are your parents?" Of course Hermione Granger would ask that. When the twins in question looked uncomfortable, Rose spoke taking the lead. " Their mother is a ministry worker called Audrey and their dad is..-" But she was cut of by Mrs Weasley, " Does Percy come back?" It was almost a shriek and you could tell the woman loved children (even jerks like Percy). When all the children nodded, the Weasley matriarch burst into more tears while Mr Weasley smiled. The reactions from the Weasley brothers were identical: they were all shocked but glad and it showed on their faces for even though Percy was a Ministry-loving,Family-disowning,Power-hungry Moron, they still loved him and they were all upset on his departure.


End file.
